


Say Amen

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Blasphemy kink, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Fighting to Sex, Gay, Hidden Feelings, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Stucky - Freeform, pretty bucky, sexy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Bucky has known that he was gay for years and tried to hide it. Worst of all, he is in love with his best friend.





	Say Amen

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SINNING IS WINNING CHALLENGE. This challenge was prompted by me hitting 200 followers. I gave a pretty long date line on it. We’ve had many great entries based on the beautiful song from my fave band Panic at the Disco! 
> 
> The link to the original challenge: https://buckmesideways22.tumblr.com/post/181964414689/smut-writing-challenge-guys-i-hit-200-followers
> 
> I wanted to thank my wonderful writing beta @itsbuckysworld. She works so hard to make these pieces great for you guys to enjoy. She saves me from all my typos and tangents that don’t work. Thank you so much!

Bucky took the mop to the floor and scrubbed hard with a sigh. How did he let Steve talk him into spending his Saturday cleaning up St. Anne’s Cathedral? Steve was wiping down a pew with his thin graceful arms. He was humming amazing grace with a soft smile on his face. Yep, that’s how Bucky got roped into this, because his best friend and roommate was fuckin’ gorgeous. 

St. Anne’s was Steve’s late mother’s church and Steve thought of volunteering here and attending as a way to keep his mother’s memory alive in the way she would have wanted it. Bucky did not believe in God. He, however, knew that Steve did. Religion and God were very important to his roommate/best friend. Bucky’s parents were religious and his sisters as well. He grew up in the catholic church, constantly having it slammed in his face about queers burning in hell. He wasn’t big on that, being queer himself. Plus, he viewed the Christian God as evil. He hadn’t read up on other religions to comment one way or the other. But tons of punishment over a bite of fruit, letting Job’s family being slaughtered to win a bet with the devil, turning people into salt, and flooding the earth destroying most of its life, seemed pretty evil to Bucky. An argument him and Steve often had. Steve always brought Jesus’s grace and love up. Bucky always informed him that Jesus wasn’t his issue with religion, it was his pops. Steve had no clue that Bucky was gay. Few did. 

It was dangerous to be a homosexual. He could be killed for it. Bucky put on a show taking out girls, having sex with them. He had a pension for petite blondes with big blue eyes. They were the easiest to pretend that they were Steve. Oh, and the other thing Steve didn’t know. Bucky was over the moon in love with him. Which made sense, him not knowing that Bucky was gay at all. 

He fell for Steve when he was 11 and Stevie was 9. Steve was a runt, smaller than all the other kids in his grade, and they were down in the courtyard of PS 29. Little Sally McDaniels was being bullied for her red hair and cute freckles. The other kids were calling her a filthy Mick and making fun of her for her family being irish. This really bothered Bucky, his family being part irish too. He was too scared to step in. Bucky didn’t want the bullying to be focused on him instead. Steve, on the other hand, walked in front of Sally, and told the boys to “Leave Sally alone and quit being jerks!” He was half the size of all 3 boys.

“Move outta the way, shrimp.” The biggest one pushed him. 

“NO.” Steve growled with his soft sweet voice trying to come out as intimidating. 

Son all three boys pounced on him. Bucky couldn’t stand back anymore. He ran over and started yanking them from Steve. Sally did too. Bucky punched the biggest one with impacting force, bloodying his lip. He slammed back into the dirt and gawked up at Bucky. He shimmied back against the ground and then pushed his body up and took off like a coward. 

The second biggest was wrestling Steve into the ground, “Ya little wimp!” He teased, “Say uncle!”  
Steve shot his hand up to hit the man’s throat. He connected making the guy choke loudly. “I could do this all day!” Steve’s voice squeaked. 

The kid feel back grabbing his throat, and bless little Sally McDaniels, she kicked the jerk in the face with her dress shoes. That kid scrambled away. Bucky marched towards the third. Fear resonated in kids eyes. “I’m sorry!” He screeched as Bucky stocked towards him. This goon was the smallest and Bucky would be able to pound him into the ground.

“That doesn’t cut it.” Bucky grumbled. When he felt slender fingers gripping his wrist. He assumed with was Sally, but he looked down and it was Steve.

“He said he was sorry.” Steve said as firmly as a 9-year-old could. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that he was doing it. He ain’t sorry he did it. He’s sorry that I’m about to hand him his keister.” Bucky said with an arched brow. 

“DO IT, JAMES!” Sally howled. The girl clearly wanted to get revenge for how often she had been bullied. 

“NO!” Steve shouted. He stepped in front of the last bully the way he had Sally, holding his arms out, “You’ll stop bullying people, right?” He asked the kid.

He nodded and then scurried away with Steve’s protection in Bucky’s way. Sally grumbled behind him and Steve shot her a chastising look. Then he launched into a lecture about people deserving forgiveness. So much fire in that small body. Bucky started to grin halfway through Steve’s speech about what the Lord wanted him to do. He was smitten. 

After that he and Steve became inseparable. They played together everyday after school. Bucky ended up in a lot more fights, because Steve couldn’t keep his trapt shut and had to save every single human in distress. Then Bucky also got in fights because Steve got targeted a lot. Bucky and Steve spent weekends at each other houses. Steve liked to draw and paint. Bucky started to get into it with him. Bucky loved science and idolized Howard Stark. Both boys loved baseball, the beach, and going to coney island. 

Then they started to get older. Around 13 Bucky noticed all the boys his age having a strong interest in girls. Bucky didn’t though. All he cared about was Steve. Steve and his cornflower colored silky locks, his sparkling cerulean eyes that always showed Bucky exactly what he was feeling, and his tiny hips that pressed into him when they did sleepovers. Making Bucky have to tuck himself up into the waist of his pants, so Steve wouldn’t feel how he affected him. 

A little after Bucky’s 14th birthday, Bucky came home and heard his dad’s voice in the kitchen, “It’s just not right, Winnie. He spends all his time with that Rogers boy.”

His mother sighed, “George, he’s only 14.” He stood quietly against the wall outside the door listening. “This would be a concern if he was 16 and still not chasing girls.”

“I was chasing girls at 14.” George rumbled.

“Just let our boy be a kid a little longer. It doesn’t mean anything.” Winnie scolded him. 

The conversation ended there. Winnifred Barnes got the last word in every argument she had with anyone. Bucky crept back out the front door and walked down to the park with his heart heavy. He knew how he felt about Steve wasn’t ‘normal’ but he didn’t give a tiny rat’s ass. It wasn’t like he could help it. As far as the church said he could, he couldn’t. Steve just made his heart race. 

He knew it wouldn’t be well received by his family either. He remember him and Steve going to a baseball game with his dad and seeing two men getting the crap beat out of em, and his father said, “Serves those faggots right!” Bucky heard his dad often scoff at ‘fairies’ and talking about how they were an abomination. 

His mom would talk about how when he grew up, he would get married and give her tons of grandbabies. She steered Bucky to talk to the girls with wealthier families at church saying his good looks and charm would get him a long way. She expected him to be a soldier like his dad was before opening the garage and then Bucky was to take it over. Barnes’s Quick Lube was known for doing the quickest oil change in Brooklyn. 

His sister was too young to understand right now. He believed that she would be against when she got older due to how much she loved church. Bucky hated Church and his parents had to force him to go. 

Then a chilling thought flashed through his mind. What if his dad made him stop hanging out with Steve. That couldn’t happen. He couldn’t let it. 

The next day at school Bucky marched up to Dawn Winters (a shy girl in class) and asked her to go to the soda shop with him on Friday after school. She smiled up at him with pink cheeks and wide green eyes. “Oh, that would be lovely Bucky.” He smiled back at her. 

Later that day him and Steve were sitting down at the pier, “You stayin’ over this weekend?” Steve asked.

“I can’t on Friday. I got a date.” Bucky said with a grin. He was doing this all for Stevie and he was so proud of himself.

“Oh...okay. You comin’ over Saturday?” Steve asked, his pens scratching along the paper. 

Bucky was surprised Steve didn’t ask him about his date. He would have wanted to know who it was and where they were going. But Steve was only 12. He wasn’t thinking about dating, Bucky figured, “Sure, pal.”

That Thursday, Bucky walked through the front door and then into the kitchen. His mom was at the table making a casserole. His dad sitting down looking at the paper. “Dad, can I have a quarter?” 

Bucky’s dad folded the paper down and gave him an inquisitive look, which made since because Bucky never asked for money, Rebecca was always the one wanting stuff. “What do you need the quarter for, son?”

Bucky blushed a little, “Well, I was hoping to take Dawn down to Joe’s for a Soda after school tomorrow.”

His dad smiled bigger than he had ever seen, “Alright James.” His dad pulled out his wallet and handed Bucky a quarter. “Well, James if you’re gonna be taking girls out we need to get you a job.” His father mused proudly.

“A job? At the garage?” Bucky smiled big. He never thought his dad would ask him. He had been waiting since he was 12 to work at the garage. Even let his dad know that he wanted to. 

“Sure thing, son. You’re becoming a man and men work and provide for their family. 

With that Bucky had began working every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at the garage. He would take girls out on Friday and Saturday nights after school. Sundays he would go to church and spend time with his family. Mondays and Wednesdays were his favorite days as he would hang out with Steve until bed. The sleep overs on the weekends ended. 

He earned two cents an hour at the garage and used it for his dates like his dad expected him too. He started wearing pomade in his hair and shining his shoes to impress the girls. However, he saved up to get Steve presents as well. One time, Steve and him were walking past Fine’s Drug Store and there was a pack of oil pastels in the window. Steve mooned over them. They were 12 cents and there was no way that his mom and Steve could afford to purchase them.

Steve was often too sick to work. He would do little odds and ends at the garage occasionally. His dad hiring Steve to clean because, ‘He just felt so damn bad for Mrs. Rogers. Raising that young boy on her own since her husband passed.’ So when Steve was healthy enough he made a few coins to pay for groceries. Sarah worked as a Nurse. Exhausting hours. She picked up tons of shifts. His mom often sent over baked goods for them. 

When Bucky was 15, he kissed a girl for the first time. It was meh. He was 16 the first time he touched a girls breast. It was fine. He was 17 the first time a girl gave him head. That he liked. He was 18 the first time he had sex with a woman. That had been horrible. He had to think of Steve to stay hard. 

A lot happened in that time. When he was 17 his parents died in a car crash. He dropped out of school to take over running the garage. Becca had gone to live with their aunt and uncle in Queens. He sent money to help care for her and went to see her every Sunday. He had the intention of taking care of her, but his Uncle insisted that James had enough on his plate at 17. He was in no shape to take care of a 13-year-old girl properly. Bucky missed his parents more than he could ever express. He had to keep on with his life though. He was on his own now. He sold his parents house. It was too much work to keep it nice on top of running the garage. He gave half the money to his aunt and uncle for Becca. He sold his parent’s car and used to money to buy a motorcycle. It just made more sense for him. 

For the first month after the house was sold, he slept at the garage, but Steve and Sarah were on him to get an apartment. So he did. A studio apartment a block from the garage. It was the top floor, 4 stories up. He got a twin bed, a small table, and his mom’s sofa to decorate it. It came with a stove and icebox. The floor had a shared bathroom. There were 3 apartments per floor. 

He continued dating women even after his dad passed, because he found out how cruel the world really was to queers. They were being murdered by the police and thugs alike and nobody cared. It was considered god’s justice. He started dragging Steve on double dates to spend more time with him. The weird thing was all of the dames were too dumb to see how great Steve was. They were insane, he would do anything to be able to kiss Steve. 

At 20, Steve’s mom passed away. Steve was 18, just had graduated high school. He had dreamed of selling art for a career, and he did sell a few, at a too low price in Bucky’s opinion. Bucky hired him as the book keeper at the garage and receptionist. 

Steve and Bucky got an apartment even closer to the garage that had its own bedroom and bathroom. They were unable to afford a two bedroom. Bucky didn’t mind though. It gave him a reason to say no to girls when they wanted to tup at his place. Most of them lived with their parents, so they couldn’t do it there either. So, Bucky could just end the night with kisses. 

At 21, Bucky’s little sister got married. She was only 17 but had fallen in love fast. Bucky visited her and her husband every other Sunday. His sister was continually badgering him to get married. That same day, Steve had basically told Bucky to stop with the double dates. The girls never liked him. He still got Steve to go on occasion. 

Also, at 21, Bucky had slept with another man for the first time. It was dangerous and dumb, he knew. He had gotten drunk and instead of going home, he made his way down to the docks. The docks were filled with prostitutes. Bucky had picked a thin man that was smaller in height with blue eyes. As close as he could find to Steve. Sex was no longer meh. Bucky loved how it felt to be penetrated. He started going every other Sunday, into the shadows for relief.   
At 22, he was stuck at this church with Steve cleaning. “Let’s get a beer after this and go dancin.”

“You know I hate dancin.” Steve frowned. He moved to the next pew and shined it up. 

“You know I hate church, yet here I am.” Bucky grumbled.

Steve glared at him over his shoulder, “You didn’t have to come, Buck.” Steve stood up straighter, his white button down having wood polish all over it, making it see through around his delicate shoulders. 

Bucky scoffed, “Yeah, you knew I wouldn’t say no if you asked.” He put the mop in the water bucket, the floor finished. He crossed his arms and stared down Steve’s pretty glare. He was willing himself not get hard, because he loved when Stevie’ got sassy. 

Steve pursed his lips, “Then just go. I’ll stay here and clean.” 

“I’m not just gonna leave you here. Were in the bad end of town.” He spoke to Steve like he was a child knowing that would rile him up even harder. 

“Ya know what, I want you to leave.” Steve growled. So different from his childhood voice, so deep and smooth now. Bucky felt his cock twitch at the sound. He couldn’t have noticed.

He turned around and went back towards the confessional booths. He grabbed a rag and started to wipe them down with the oil. 

“I’m serious, James.” He hissed. Ohhhh, Stevie had first named him. He was mad. “This is something nice for me to remember my mom. If you don’t want to do it, then I don’t want you tainting her memory.”

That made his fist clutch and his shoulders tense, “You fuckin’ think I’m tainting Sarah’s memory?” He bellowed. What the fuck would cause Steve to say something like that. “I loved your mom.”

“Then stop whining like a child.” Steve glared. 

“Me?” As much as he loved Stevie, man could he push his buttons. He threw down the rag, “How about you shut your smart mouth, jerk!” 

That launched them into a screaming battle. For almost an hour they hollered at one another while Steve continued to wipe things down. Steve chastised Bucky for hours. 

“Plus, your lifestyle is disgusting.” Steve hissed. Bucky’s eyes went wide. Did Steve know? How could he? Bucky was so careful. 

“My lifestyle?” Bucky breathed.

“I know that when you don’t come home on Saturday’s your out defiling girls you have no intention of marrying!” Steve growled, “You come home at 3 am smelling like cigarettes and sweat!” 

Bucky laughed. He couldn’t help it. He was getting laid, but Steve had no idea. He had no idea that he was paying men to fuck him in his ass. Steve continued on and on about how immoral Bucky was being. Then he took the lowest fucking blow he could. 

“I wonder what your mom would think about the fact that your still out tom-catting and instead of making an honest woman out of one of these dames and marrying them.” Steve’s blue eyes shined with rage as the words feel from his lips.

Bucky growled and slammed Steve’s tiny body up against the confessional booth, “MY MOTHER PROBABLY WOULD BE MORE ASHAMED THAT HER SON IS A FUCKING QUEER!” The words just left his mouth in his storm of rage, “AND YOUR MOTHER WOULD PROBABLY BE DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU ARE TREATING ME LIKE THIS!” He fired back. 

Steve stared up at him, shock evident on his face. Bucky couldn’t decide if it was because he had been physical, made a comment about his mom, or announced that he was gay that had steve gawking like a moron. A gorgeous moron, but still a moron. “Buck?” Steve’s voice cracked.

Bucky frowned. Christ, what had he just done. He just told Steve he was queer. He released Steve and started to back away slowly. Steve was going to hate him. 

“Wait!” Steve reached for him and rushed towards him, “Bucky, I’m sorry.” He whispered as he gripped his wrist as kids.

Bucky knew that next words to follow would be, “but I don’t want to be around you anymore.”

Steve surprised him, “I shouldn’t have said that about your mom.” Steve’s small fingers brushed soothingly along his wrist. He knew that Steve was just trying to comfort him, but blood began to rush to his shaft again. 

Yeah, this is not what he was expecting at all. Were they not going to address that he said he was queer? “Do you still want to live with me?” Bucky mumbled.

Steve smoothed his hand up his arm, “I always want to live with you.”   
“Even knowing what you know now?” Bucky mumbled. His eyes flickering back in forth between Steve’s touches and the soft look on his face. 

“Yeah, but just in a different way.” Steve said with a gulp meeting Bucky’s eyes. “Me too, Buck.” 

Bucky gaped down at him. “Do… what do you mean?” His heart was doing flips right now. 

“Just stop being stupid and kiss me…” Steve murmured with lust in those stunning cobalt eyes. His dainty fingers wrapped around to Bucky’s nape pulling him down. 

“Stevie…” Bucky groaned. Then he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. He moaned with surprise when Steve deepened the kiss by running his tongue along Bucky’s lips to make him open his mouth. “Fuck…”

“Language, Buck!” Steve hissed giving him a playful smack on his shoulder before standing on his toes to get better access to Bucky’s lips. Bucky never pictured Steve to be aggressive like this. He pictured him being blushy and nervous, but fuck if this didn’t turn him on. He supposed it made sense because Steve was actually a very aggressive human. He just figured the lack of experience would make him timid about it. 

Bucky’s dick stiffened at an alarming rate. He hadn’t gotten fully hard, this quick, ever in memory. Steve was moaning into his mouth though and tangling their tongues together. Bucky knotted one hand in his golden locks and the other slid down to the small of Steve’s back. 

“Bucky...yes!” Steve growled against his lips. Bucky whimpered in his response. “I want to be inside you tonight…” Steve murmured. 

Oh...sweet lord. Bucky whined a breathy yes into his lips. Steve was going to be as bossy in bed as he was in real life. That fierceness was so attractive. Plus, Bucky much preferred to be fucked, and Steve was confident. “Steve...have you done this before?” 

Steve pulled back and smirked at Bucky. The smile mischievous. “What did you think I was doing while you were out on all your dates?” Steve spat the last word. 

“Stevie...I wasn’t...You were...fuckin’ guys in our bedroom?” Bucky hissed in annoyance.

“Like you weren’t?” Steve arched a brow giving him a reprimanding tone. “Don’t be a hypocrite.”

“Never in our home.” Bucky grumbled. 

“Yeah, you were just out getting under the skirt of every girl in Brooklyn.” Steve barked. His nails now digging in.

“I’ll have you know that I haven’t slept with a woman in over a year.” Bucky snapped.

“So when you came home smelling of sex?” Steve asked, his face getting redder by the moment. Rage was setting in. 

“I was being fucked.” Bucky taunted. Steve was angry, but so was Bucky. Steve never even told him he lost his virginity. Bucky had been so oblivious. 

Steve’s hand slid to the front of his neck and squeezed, “You gave away your ass, and that belongs to me, James.”

Bucky wanted to argue further the fact that Steve hadn’t saved himself for Bucky either, but this dominating side to Steve was too much. Steve had just put a claim to Bucky’s ass and Bucky couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. “Stevie…” He groaned as leaned forward. 

“Apologize for giving away what was mine.” Steve demanded. His grip got even tighter and Bucky’s cock twitched with want. 

He should just say he was sorry. Then he and Steve could go back to kissing up against the confessional, which whipped him up even more, but Bucky was Bucky, “Make me.”

Steve smirked and with a dark laugh, “Are you sure that’s what you want?” 

Bucky nodded wordlessly. The next thing he knew Steve was shoving him to the front pew, “Bend over it.” 

“Steve... we’re in your church.” Bucky reminded him. He wanted this, but didn’t want him to regret anything. 

Steve guided him to lean over it. His slacks covered ass raised in the air, as his cheek met the glossy wood of the pew. “You better start begging the God you don’t believe in for mercy, Bucky. Because with your smart mouth, you’ll be getting none from me.” 

Bucky sobbed out a filthy breath of excitement. He felt Steve release the snaps on his suspenders. He put them gently to the side on the pew, in front of Bucky’s face. His fingers traced around the waist of his pants as he reached to the front and undid the three buttons holding them together. He tugged them down to Bucky’s ankles. Bucky’s breath hitched. 

Steve then yanked down his underpants and let out a desperate rumble. It was an animalistic sound and it was unbearable. Bucky keened at the sound and arched his back. 

“So pretty…” Steve groaned to himself. He gripped the flesh there, “This is your last chance to apologize, Buck.” 

“MAKE! ME!” He enunciated each word as a thrill of sexual hysteria overwhelmed him. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him.

“Say Amen then, Bucky!” Steve hissed in that deep voice of his. His hand slapped across Bucky’s cheek making it sting and jiggle. 

Bucky let out a low moan as he bucked forward fucking nothing but the air between him and the pew. 

“Say it.” Steve pressed, now needing the aching spot that he had just left. 

“Fuck you.” Bucky quarreled, needing more of what Steve had just given him. If this was how Steve thought he would get Bucky to do what he wanted, Bucky was going to be bad all the time. 

“That’s how it’s gonna be, eh, Buck?” He could hear Steve smirking. “Good.” He rumbled. His hand cracked down hard on the opposite cheek. A loud crack noise echoed throughout cathedral followed by Bucky’s whorish sounding moans. 

“Say you’re sorry and I’ll give you more.” Steve purred.

“I’m so fucking sorry!” Bucky cried. He would do whatever it took to get more of this. 

“Good boy.” Another stinging smack graced his cheek hotly. He jerked again, his legs almost giving out. 

“Please...Stevie, more!” Bucky begged desperately as his legs shook. 

“Get on your knees first.” Steve commanded, but in softer tone then before. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” That made Bucky’s heart swell. He obeyed immediately, his knees met the wood floor swiftly. His hands gripping the pew. 

Steve spanked him with more force. Bucky blubbered out a humiliatingly slutty sound. His cock began to leak precum and he shivered with need. 

“Tell me who does this pretty ass belongs to.” Steve ordered as he gave the freshly stinging cheek a hard possessive squeeze. 

“You, Stevie. It’s yours. I’m yours.” Bucky wept and rocked his hips back, pushing his lush ass into Steve’s palms. 

“Now, you’re being so good Bucky. I think you deserve a reward.” Steve cooed and pressed kisses along his lower back. Bucky quivered with want at the unmistakable path that Steve’s lips were traveling.

His velvety lips moved down Bucky’s crack with sensual flicks of his tongue. Bucky had never experienced this before. There had never been time. He squealed loudly and it rang through out the rafters. He could feel Steve smile between his cheeks. His tongue swirled over Bucky’s rim and it changed everything Bucky had ever known about pleasure. This was it. Steve was going to kill him with how fucking fantastic his tongue felt on his opening. All that came out of Bucky’s mouth was pure babble. Steve was taking him apart with his scorching mouth. 

Soon he felt Steve’s tongue plunge deep inside him. Bucky squealed, uncaring of the embarrassing sound that was resonating from him. It felt too fucking good to care. Never in his life did he imagine something feeling so good. 

His legs were quivering when Steve pulled back. He grabbed some of the oil that they had been using to polish the would and slicked up his fingers. “You ready for me to get you open, Buck?” Steve’s deep voice cascade over him. 

“Please…” Bucky whimpered, looking over his shoulder at the wiry blond. His chin was covered in spit from making a meal of Bucky. His blond hair that was usually so neat was disheveled. The blue of his eyes had all but disappeared, his dilated pupils consuming the blue. 

“From yelling make me to whimpering please.” Steve chuckled and kept his eyes focused on Bucky’s. Bucky shivered as he felt Steve’s finger glide between his cheeks. Bucky let out a low moan and Steve smirked possessively. His finger pushed inside Bucky deliciously slow. “You look so pretty getting filled Bucky, I wish you could see your face. So Fucking Pretty.” 

Steve thought he was pretty like this? Well, he’d take that happily. Getting filled had felt unbelievably good. Soon, Steve added another finger and he started panting again. He dropped his head forward and took Steve’s sexy fingers deeper. “Stevie…” He breathed.

A third finger delved inside him and he could feel Steve twisting his fingers. He was preparing him to be fucked so good. Bucky knew. He had never been tended to like this. Anytime he had gone down to the dock, they vaselined their own cocks and took Bucky fast and hard. Steve was pampering him. He opened him so tenderly. His cock was desperately twitching at the touches. Then Steve hit his prostate and Bucky cried out a loud, “FUCK!”

“There it is.” Steve murmured. Steve pulled his fingers free much to Bucky’s dismay. Then Steve’s oil covered hand cracked down over his cheek again. He kneaded his skin roughly. Then Bucky looked back when Steve stopped touching him. Steve was stripping his clothes off and Bucky watched in awe. He had seen Steve nude before, but never hard. Never when he was about to fuck the daylights out of someone. Bucky groaned because it was overwhelming him that he was about to be that person. 

“Bucky, look at me.” Steve commanded, his voice was sweet though. Bucky gazed into Steve’s eyes. His face had softened a bit, the aggression gone from it, “I’m going to be inside you…” He seemed shocked by his own words. Like he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Stevie…” Bucky cooed. Then his eyes flashed wide at the feeling of Steve’s cock head against his entrance. 

“Bucky.” Steve said his name like it was a promise. He started to push into Bucky. Bucky keened at the feel of his muscles finally letting Steve push past. Steve’s face looked aweing as he began to take him. Steve thought that Bucky was pretty. Bucky thought Steve was beautiful. 

Bucky howled out a moan when Steve was fully seated in him. “Pretty moans.” Steve whispered, almost to himself it seemed. Then he started stirring himself within Bucky. He thought Steve tasting him was the best feeling ever, he had no idea. Steve’s cock inside him was his new god. He would worship that. He would believe in that. He would dedicate his life to that. 

Then Steve started fucking into him. His hips began pistoning and his cock started hitting Bucky’s prostate with such a demanding vigor. Bucky’s cock began leaking all over himself. He was getting close. Steve was just starting, hadn’t even touched Bucky’s cock, and Bucky was going to come everywhere. 

“Steve...fuck! I’m gonna come soon.” Bucky roared out with panic in his voice. He wanted this to be the best experience for Steve.

“Me too, you’re so tight.” Steve growled. Bucky glanced back, Steve’s face was red. He was biting his lips, his eyes were screwed shut. 

“Look at me, baby!” Bucky whined wanting Steve and him so share this moment. 

“Too hot...If… I look...I’ll come.” Steve croaked.

“Then look at me and come,” Bucky hissed as Steve’s cock slammed his prostate again. 

Steve shuddered and opened his eyes. “FUCK!” He bellowed as he looked into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky gasped at the feeling of Steve’s cock flooding his ass. 

He fell forward and screamed as his orgasm overtook him. Even though he made Steve open his eyes, he couldn’t take it. His eyes closed with pleasure as the first jet of seed left his body. The earth was shattering around him, Bucky was sure. He was painting the floor in front of the pew white. His cheek was slammed against the pew. Steve was giving slow thrusts into him letting out war bellows behind him. 

Then Steve collapsed back, pulling out of him. Bucky fell to the ground next to Steve. They laid there huffing out harsh breaths. Steve’s chest was heaving, “You ok?”   
Bucky worried about his asthma. 

“Yeah...I’m great.” Steve turned his head to look over at him, a huge smile spilled across his heartbreakingly beautiful face. “Better than I’ve even been, really.” He panted. 

Bucky laughed, “I can’t believe you fucked me in a church…”

Steve shook his head, “Not my finest moment, but I had to have you, Buck.” The admission had made Bucky’s heart flip. This was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
